I will never believe you again
by miharu-rin
Summary: after a years since syaoran broke sakura's heart and never made up. maybe this year they might start over as friends or maybe lovers. well lets find it out together shall we? ss and rr promise it's worth it!
1. late and play

Chapter 1

"I'm late! I'm late!" a usual scream by a girl named Sakura. She put on her roller blades. She skated to the gate and suddenly bumped to a boy named Syaoran. "Ouch !" he shouted. " I'm so sorry!" she apologized. 'oh great! It's her!' he thought "you klutz! you're so stupid!" he shouted. 'I said sorry but I take it back!' she thought. "and for your information you're not late" he said.they walked together but they were fighting and accusing each other.

They went in their classroom high school 4-2 _classmates_. "okay class let's start" their English teacher Mr. Saki said. "stop it!" Sakura demanded "Ms. Kimonoto please stand and tell us why you want us to stop?" Mr. Saki asked. Sakura stood up "Mr. Saki, Mr. Syaoran Li here is throwing paper balls at me!" Sakura explained. "keep standing. Mr. Li please tell the class why are you throwing paper balls on Ms. Sakura?" Mr. Saki said. "ohh……." The whole class said. "sorry sr. but I just got bored" Syaoran said. "okay please sit and Mr. Li please promise not to do that again" Mr. Saki said. Syaoran just nodded. "now, let's continue… we're going to have a play called 'The Princess and The Prince'." Mr. Saki said. The whole class whined. " now I'm going to write the characters and the major staffs." Mr.Saki said.

_Characters_

_Princess Anne – Sakura Prince James – Syaoran Witch of the elves – Meiling _

_Narrator – Naoko_

_Major staffs _

_Tailor – Tomoyo Stage Director – Eriol Director – Chiharu_

_Others help for stage design and play extras_

"now class no regrets from all of you" Mr. Saki demanded. He put a pile of books on his desk it looked like the scripts. " characters and major staffs please get your own scripts." Mr. Saki demanded. Everyone got a script except for Sakura. Before she got the last script Syaoran got it. "give me that Li!" Sakura said "try to get it" Syaoran said. He raised and stretched his arm with the script so Sakura can't get it from him. Sakura tried jumping while Syaoran just smirked. Sakura tiptoed and now they're eye to eye "give me that or else I- " Sakura was cut when Eriol suddenly pushed her. Sakura's and Syaoran's lips met. Sakura was shocked while Syaoran was confused. "here get your stupid script" Syaoran said and threw the script to Sukura and she picked it up. Sakura pushed Syaoran "ew!" she screamed they both wiped their lips. "now characters please practice your lines." Mr. Saki said 'good thing no one saw us' Syaoran and Sakura thought in unison.

" the princess and the prince. Once there was a princess named Anne of the Kingdom of sapphires and a prince named James of the Kingdom of Gems. They're in a search for the _purple diamond _which gives you total control. One day princess Anne and Prince James was looking around the forest for the stone" Naoko narrated "I can see the flash of the stone" Sakura said "but you'll never get your hand on it" Syaoran said. " I got it !" Sakura said and thought she won the battle for the _purple diamond_. " one night the King of all stones had a masquerade party every one is allowed to go but not prisoners." Naoko said…. After a few lines.

" the two fell in love to each other, not knowing they are the rival they hated. One day Princess Anne was walking around the garden of stones" Naoko narrated. "my lovely princess" Syaoran smirked because of what he said "excuse me?" Sakura said. " you're the one I danced with at the ball" Syaoran said " no you're not" Sakura said "yes I still remember you I can imagine you wearing this mask" Syaoran said "that's my mask but still I don't belive you!" Sakura said " please do because I love you" Syaoran said and both burst out laughing they stopped and looked at each other they blushed because of embarrassment. " I wont because I'll end up being a slave and you… you will get **my** stone" Sakura said "oh, really but does the stone worked" Syaoran said " uh, well no why?" Sakura said "because I have a piece of it" Syaoran said " a thunder flashed and the witch of the elves came and grabbed Princess Anne" Naoko said "ah.. help" Sakura said. " Ms. Kinomoto I heard that **feelings and emotion**!" Mr. Saki said. "okay class break time" Mr. Saki said. "alas my fair princess I have to go" Syaoran said referring to Sakura


	2. ouch!

I will never believe you

Chapter 2

"alas my lovely princess I have to go" Syaoran said referring to Sakura. "oh, your in trouble mr." Sakura said. Syaoran ran and Sakura chasing him around the campus garden. Suddenly Sakura tripped "ouch!" Sakura screamed. Syaoran walked towards her and knelt down. "come' on" Syaoran said and turned back offering a carry. "no thanks but I can go to the nurse' office by myself" Sakura said. Syaoran stood up "fine" he said and crossed his arms on his chest. Sakura tried to get up but ended falling on the ground. Sakura was so helpless then she started to cry. Syaoran knelt down "come' on before your bruise gets an infection" he said. He handed his handkerchief and turn back offering a piggy back. Sakura got on Syaoran.

He walked towards the nurses office. "you're full of pride but very helpless" he insulted but Sakura just moanedand rolled her eyes. "good thing prince charming was here to save his lovely princess" he said. " well are you referring to your self because I don't think you're charming at all" Sakura said "well, do you even think you're lovely either" Syaoran defensively said. He pushed the door to the nurse' office and laid Sakura on the patient's bed. Nurse Miriam came in "what's the matter dears?" she asked "Sakura had a bruise on her knee" Syaoran said. Nurse Miriam cleaned Sakura's bruise. "oh Mr. Li please carry Ms. Kinomoto to your next class, because her leg was paralyzed and can't walk for another minute. You have same class as her right?" nurse Miriam said "yes we do" Sakura answer.

Syaoran carried Sakura to their gym class in the gym. They waited for at least 3 minutes in silence. "class let's start" Ms. Yummei said. "now who is the princess and the prince?" Ms. Yummie asked. Sakura and Syaoran stood up. "Ms. Kinomoto and Mr. Li, isn't it?" Ms. Yummie asked and they nodded. "we're going to practice waltz" Ms. Yummie said. "now please face your partner, Mr. Li please put your arms around Ms. Kinomoto's waist, and for you Ms. Kinomoto put your arms around Mr. Li's neck. Now waltz 1…2…3… turn 3…2…1… do it over and over again. Everyone get partners and do the same." Ms. Yummie instructed.

After a few waltz…

" I know you love dancing with me." Syaoran said

"yeah" Sakura said

"I wish this will last until we are alone"

"until we are alone so I can kill you"

"but I'll kill you first"

"I wish you'll like your coffin"

"as long as you're in it with me".

"shut up"

"so you can kiss me again"

"in your dreams and for your information a person pushed me and before you say anything better not before I use my cards on you"

"I'll use my cards on you first".

"okay everyone bow to your partner girls bow while holding your skirts and for the boys right hand at the back and left hand in front" Ms. Yummie instructed.

Math with a little homeroom class…

"okay class we're going on a field trip tomorrow" Ms. Jamie their math and homeroom teacher said. Hoots and yeheys filled the room. "shush now this trip is for the play so I have partners ready for important due for some of you. Partner#1 Sakura and Syaoran, partner#2 Meilling and Naoko, partner#3 Eriol and Chiharu. The rest pick your own partner." Ms. Jamie said. "uh ms. will there be dead souls there?" Naokoasked Sakura moaned, shivered and tears starting to build up in her eyes. "maybe because we're going to old palaces but not the ruins kind" Ms. Jaime explained. "mommy!" Sakura screamed and tears starting to fall from her eyes. "don't worry Sakura I will be there to save you" Syaoran said "eww… no way I might even think you are the dead soul" Sakura said. "oh yeah! I totally forgot we're going to sleep in a hotel you will sleep with your partner" Ms. Jamie said. "what!" Syaoran and Sakura said in unison…

"please get 1 and pass" Ms. Jamie instructed as she give out the test sheets. They started to answer it. After a minute or two Syaoran was done answering his test sheets but Sakura was just at the half of her test 'Li is so unfair' Sakura thought. After a few minutes Sakura was done answering her test sheets. "please pass your papers" Ms. Jamie instructed. They passed their papers and went to lunch.

Sakura was watching Tomoyo practice soccer with the ladies team ona bench by the field. Then Anderson the school's playboy sat beside Sakura. "uhm… so can we have dinner uh… what's your name again?" Anderson said. Sakura moved away from him "how can you ask a girl out without knowing her?" she asked, he moved closer. "that is why I'm asking what's your name" he said, she move up to the edge of the bench not knowing it "well I don't want to give any info of myself especially to you" Sakura said, he move closer again "come' on don't play hard to get" he said. Sakura tried to move but she it ended up she'll fall she closed her eyes…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hi to my friend Leanna I'll try to squish your foot again!

Racquel …hi

dedicated to:

x3Dorky-Candee thanks for the advise though i have no idea how to use it but there is a part i think that i used your advice in this chapter


	3. his girl, but another's guy

**I will never believe you**

Chapter 3

* * *

Sakura tried to move but it ended up she'll fall she closed her eyes …

Someone catch her before her butt touch the ground, the mysterious person kissed her on her cheek. Sakura opened her eyes and saw Syaoran glaring at Anderson. Sakura stood up.

"you better not play around with **my** girl" Syaoran said.

Anderson got scared and ran off like a girl 'is he a gay?' Sakura and Syaoran thought in unison.

Sakura was about to hit Syaoran when a beautiful girl came to them and disturbed them.

"don't you dare get your sticky hands on **my** Syaoran" the girl named Jana said.

"I don't care if you want him he's yours" Sakura paused "and one more thing" Sakura said. **_Slap _**Sakura slap Syaoran on the face and walked to her next class.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Who does he think he is! Arrg… he is so perverted! Why does he need to torment my life! But still I have say thanks to him for making that Anderson guy run away. Hey what the heck am I thinking no I will not say thank you to him!

**Normal P.O.V.**

Next day Saturday

"class please sit with your partners you can sit anywhere but the partners I picked will be near me here at the front" Ms. Jamie instructed. Ms. Jamie got in the bus first then the assigned partners by number "I sit by the window" Syaoran said "ladies first!" Sakura said. Sakura pushed him and got the seat by the window. The trip was so slow for them but for everyone else they don't even want to get out the bus. They got in the hotel where they will stay for at least 4 day. " partner #1 room 112 etc etc bla bla bla" after Ms. Jamie gave their rooms then shegave out their keys "wait before you all go to your rooms please study for you history report about our little field trip and in your history book pages 110-120 and 130-200" Ms. Jamie instructed. All of the students sniffle and weep except for Marty he shouted _'whee whoo horra!'. _They all got in their rooms Ms. Jamie walked towards Sakura and Syaoran.

"you two better not do anything funny" Ms. Jamie said

"who would even want to get funny with this guy?" Sakura said pionting at Syaoran

"so do you" Syaoran said

"okay now I'm sure that none of you will do anything funny okay" Ms. Jamie saidand left.

They got in their room then Syaoran closed the door.

"I'll get this bed" Sakura said

"why is that?" Syaoran asked

Sakura blushed and try to look away from Syaoran "none of your business"

"oh… afraid of a little ghost? Little child" Syaoran teased

"no no no!" Sakura said defensively then she paused "do you really think there is?"

"yes!

Sakura scream in so much fear that the next rooms heard it. Tomoyo heard it and ran to Sakura's room. She opened the door "Sakura what happened? Did Syaoran do anything?" Tomoyo asked "no I – I - I'm fi – fi – fine no need to wo – worry" Sakura said while shivering "well okay if you need any help just call me" Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded. Tomoyo left.

"you're really a scady cat" Syaoran teased.

* * *

Sorry I updated late because I have a busy sched. joke. The truth is I got my report card and bad news some of my grades got low especially my history sub. My mom didn't allow me to use the computer in weekdays only Fridays to Saturdays sniff sniff weep weep cry cry

disclaimer: dont own clamp neither ccs or tsubasa!cry cry weep weep


	4. unwillingly

**I will never believe you**

Chapter 4

* * *

"you're really a scaredy cat" Syaoran teased.

"whatever" Sakura said.

Sakura went to the bathroom with her pajamas. And she finally finished showering. "finally" Syaoran said and went in the bathroom with his pajamas (AN/ no idea what boys usually wear when they sleep but my boy cousin uses pajamas when he sleep). Sakura went to the desk, sat on the chair, and turned on the lamp. She opened her history book to page 110 and got her pink highlighter. Syaoran went out of the bathroom. "what heck are you doing?" he asked

"what do you think I'm doing?"

"studying"

"for a baka you're certainly correct"

"whatever ms. Brainy pants"

He got on his bed and got his guitar. And start playing the intro of a familiar song then started singing it. He got louder when he sings the chorus " _ki ni naru aitsu, fushigi na aistsu, koko de jitto, shite irarenai. Magari kado de wa, sou, nani ka okorisou de kakedase-"_

"can you just stop singing" Sakura cutted his singing

"what? it's my jam"

"since when '_the girl I can't ignore'_ you're jam?"

"whatever"

"who is it for?I knowI shouldn't askthis but is it for Jana?"

"no"

Sakura sigh and roled her eyes thenreturned to her studying. And as for Syaoran he continued playing his guitar and singing he sometimes make his voice soft to check if Sakura is singing along but she didn't. He finished the song and got a notebook he flap the pages and stopped at another familiar song. He did the same when he gets to the chorus he makes his voice loud. "_ashita ni natte mo. Itsuka oto ni natte mo. Kitto omoidashite ne-"_

Sakura started singing"_anata ga koko ni ita koto wasurenai de ite heroi sekai no_"she stopped singing hen Syaoran stopped playing his guitar.

"why did you stopped" Syaoran asked

"nothing"

"are you crying?"

"no"

"are you sure?"

Syaoran stood up and walked towards Sakura.

"I'm sure"

He looked at Sakura's face it was so red.

"then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not!" she screamed defensively and now she's really blushing

"why are you crying?"

"i'm not!"

"yes you are now tell me"

"none of your business now please I'm studying" she pushed him away

"you're so stubborn"

Syaoran got on his bed and fell asleep.

_It's 11:55 I better – _she thought and her eyes starting to shut but she's trying to open it but her eyes shut her highlighter dropped and so did her head.

The sound of her head dropped Syaoran woke up. "what was that?" he asked himself . he stood up and he went to Sakura and saw her was sleeping. He picked her up and carried her to her bed. He laid her down her bed, he kneeled and touched her arm when he was about to get up Sakura's hand got his hand and put it on her chest. _She's still asleep but how could that be?_ He thought. "please give the most special part of my heart back please" she said and let go of Syaoran 's hand.

He went to his bed like it was nothingand fell asleep again.

Sunday

Sakura found her self on the bed she got up and walked to the terrace. She saw Syaoran walking with Jana. _Jana is more like Meiling _she thought. She got her casual clothes and got in the bathroom. After a few minutes she opened the door. She saw Syaoran sitting on the couch like he has a headache.

"what's wrong is it mei- I-I mean Jana?"

"kinda"

"really? you broke up with her?"

"we were never in a relationship"

"well?"

"she annoys me"

"so…"

"I hate her"

"aww… little boy gets annoyed easily?"

"how about you huh? remember Anderson?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and got her purse. She ran out to the lobby "hey! Wait!" Syaoran screamed.

"if you can catch me!" Sakura said playful

Syaoran got her arm and pulled her down. Now she was laying down on the floor laughing. Syaoran got on her and began to tickle her.

"aha please haha stop it Li hahaha!" Sakura plead but Syaoran would not stop tickling her.

"now what! huh ?" Syaoran said.

Sakura stopped laughing and her cheeks were red. Then Syaoran stopped tickling her and got off her. Syaoran coughed and walked down the stairs.

"that was so kawaii!" Tomoyo said. Tomoyo walked towards Sakura who was crying.

"Sakura are you okay?" Tomoyo asked

"yeah"

"it's about Syaoran huh?"

"yeah"

"please Sakura just let go if you don't want to suffer"

"I wish I could (sniff sniff)"

"well I can't force you or anything"

Tomoyo held out a hand to Sakura. They walked down the stairs and saw everyone ready to go to the garden to practice. "finally!" Ms. Jamie said. They walk going to the garden.

"okay act 5 scene 1 action" Eriol said

"whahahahaha I got the princess and no one can stop me! Mwahahahahaha!" Meiling said.

"as soon as the witch of elves got out of sight the prince. he got his gold sword and shinning shield and went to the witch's cave as fast as he can" Naoko narrated.

"where's the princess" Syaoran said

"what princess?"

"Princess Anne"

"oh that princess she's over there in a deep slumber"

"what did you do to her!"

"only true love's kiss will bring her back to life and she would be willing to give the _purple stone_ to the person she really like"

"but I thought you will get the stone?"

"I tried but she just wouldn't let go"

"the witch flew away and the prince kissed the princess with hope and courage" Naoko narrated

"prince my prince please never leave my life ever again" Sakura said as if she really want to say that to Syaoran.

"I will never" Syaoran said

"they got married and Sa- sorry I mean Princess Anne gave the stone to Prince James with trust and lived happily ever after" Naoko narrated.

They clapped and some shouted requests. "okay Tomoyo I heard you already have the costumes ready?" Ms. Jamie said.

"yes! I was so excited that I worked hard last Friday night to make it!" Tomoyo said.

"okay please characters get your costumes" Ms. Jamie said.

They tried on their costumes. Sakura's costume was a backless halter with a bit puffy skirt it was pink and white. Syaoran' s costume was a white tuxedo. "shall we?" Syaoran offered to dance so they could try their costumes while dancing as the others watch them. Some of them say they're cute together. A turn that madeSakura collapse on Syaoran' s arms.

"sakura! Sakura!" he shouted.

* * *

An: hahahahahahaha finally! Gathering up hope no one likes my story! (cry cry). After my art exhibit I time for at least make 2 chapters and chapter 5 is still on scratch paper acually i'm starting to type itso just wait. please review. 

Disclaimer: don't own clamp neither ccs


	5. same ground

**I will never believe you**

Chapter 5

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura!" Syaoran screamed.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Where the heck am I? looks like Syaoran' s place. I'll just walk around. "ahahahahaha Syaoran please hahahahahaha stop hahahahahaha!" a voice of a girl said. The voice is coming from that room, let me just peek. What the? That's Li and I when we were 7th grade. "ha! Now what? Huh?" Li said. It's just like the incident awhile ago. 7th grade me pushed him away. "arg…" she said. I better keep a very low profile. Ahh! An earthquake!

**Normal P.O.V. **

"Kinomoto wake up!" Syaoran shouted. He was shaking her.

"oh, what if the curse came true" Naoko said

"oh no! Sakura I'm so sorry if ever the curse I cast came true" Meiling said

"oh, uh… Li why don't you kiss her just like the story" Tomoyo said

"what! If ever the curse is true I' am not her true love! And there is no way that I'm going to kiss her!" Syaoran said

"but after you she never fell in love with someone else"

"so?"

**Sakura 's P.O.V.**

Hey now this is the penguin park. That's us again. "yume wo shikkari koo te ni tsukameru toki made jibu ni makanai" Li sang and finished to play his guitar. "you're so sweet" the other me said. Boy! I regret on saying that! What the! another earthquake!

Hey now this is my street? That's me running. Li grabbed the other me's hand. "leave me alone!" the other me screamed.

"why can't you just understand!"

"I understand completely!"

"this is not working out"

"please leave me alone" she shouted. Then Li left.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Syaoran and Sakura and his face was so close. "ahhhhhh! Grr… off me Li!" she screamed and pushed Syaoran off her.

"ouch!" he screamed.

"Sakura are you alright?" Ms. Jamie said.

"yeah"

"did you eat breakfast?"

"uh… haha… no"

"Takashi please give Sakura juice and sandwich"

Takashi gave Sakura an apple juice and a cheese sandwich. Sakura finished her food and drink. "okay class let's continue!" Ms. Jamie said.

**That night…**

"Sakura do you want to watch 'the ring' later?" Tomoyo asked

"uh… hmm… who's coming?"

"everyone in the gang"

"oh, okay I'll just go with Li then"

"okay"

Sakura went to her room. She saw Syaoran playing his guitar. "I'm going with you later to Tomoyo's room" Sakura said

"uh… okay. May you please get a green folded paper in the pocket of my bag?"

"why?"

"please" he pouted

"fine, just wear off the pout because you look a lot more stupid with that expression on"

Sakura went to Syaoran's bag. She opened the bag's pocket. She looked carefully for it and found two small bottles even smaller than her finger. It has string tied on the cap of it and it has small jelly like balls in it one has green and the other one has pink. _Why is this so familiar?_ Sakura thought.

**Flashback…**

"_I'm giving this back I don't want it"_ _Sakura said._

"_what do you mean?" Syaoran said_

_Sakura pulled out a string with a bottle attached on it from her pocketand gave it to Syaoran._

"_this"_

"_what?"_

"_I don't need this"_

"_why?"_

"_because"_

"_not a very good explanation"_

"_because…" _

_She ran away before she could tell her explanation._

**End of flash back.**

She snapped out and found the green paper Syaoran was talking about.

She closed the pocked and gave Syaoran the paper.

"Kinomoto please sing this for me"

"why?"

"please" he pouted again.

"fine please never ever use that pout again!"

"okay"

"but I don't even know why am I doing this"

"just sing"

Syaoran started to play his guitar and Sakura started to sing.

_"my love_

_it' been a long time since I cried_

_and left you out the blue_

_it's hard_

_leaving the way_

_when I never wanted to_

_self denial_

_is a game so strange I never really would've wanted_

_'till there was you_

_cause I learned that love was beyond_

_what a human can't imagine_

_more it clears_

_the more I gotta let you go_

_that's why I don't understand_

_is why I feel so bad now_

_when I know it was my idea_

_I could've just denied the truth and lied_

_Now why am I the only one standing stranded_

_On the same ground_

_my love_

_it' been a long time since I cried_

_and left you out the blue_

_it's hard_

_leaving the way_

_when I never wanted to_

_self denial_

_is a game so strange I never really would've wanted_

_'till there was you_

_cause I learned that love_

_is a word just thrown_

_a little bit too much of this_

_excuse to fill this infinite of desire_

_and never ever have to fade_

_that's why I don't understand_

_is why I feel so bad now_

_when I know it was my idea_

_I could've just denied the truth and lied_

_Now why am I the only one standing stranded_

_On the same ground_

_If all else fails_

_Would you be there to love me?_

_If all else fails_

_Would you be there to see right though me?"_

Syaoran finish playing his guitar. "nice one Kinomoto"

"yeah right but I still don't understand why I'm doing this"

"that's a secret"

Syaoran ran outside to go to Tomoyo's and Sakura chasing him.

"get back here"

Syaoran stopped then Sakura stopped and slap Syaoran on the arm playfully.

"tell me"

"what? It's a secret and if ever I'll tell you, you might blab about it"

"big meanie"

_( knock, knock)_

"come in!" Tomoyo shouted

Syaoran opened the door and let Sakura in first and he came in and closed the door. then they sat on the blanket laid on the floor.

**the move started...**

"ahh!" Sakura screamed.

"you're such a scaredy cat" Syaoran said

She hide behind Syaoran

"what the heck do you think your doing" Syaoran said

"hiding"

"why?"

"because!"

"not a very good reason"

Sakura pouted.

"fine" Syaoran said

"but maybe Sakura is better off in your room" Tomoyo said

"yeah" Syaoran agreed

"but I don't want to be alone there!" Sakura said

"I'll go too I'm sleepy anyways" Syaoran said

They went out of Tomoyo's room and went in their room.

Syaoran went in the bathroom to shower after Sakura. Sakura got on her bed and fell asleep.

**A few hours later…**

Sakura woke up. She tried to sleep but she can't because in her mind was the movie they watch awhile ago. She was so uncomfortable. She tried everything but nothing worked. She started to cry and it made Syaoran wake up. He saw Sakura cry and trying not to face him.

He walked towards Sakura and lay beside her. He turned her around so she could face him. He rubbed her back. "what the heck are you doing?" Sakura asked. But Syaoran didn't mind he put Sakura's head on his shoulder._I feel so at ease... huh what the!__Sakura you should never feel at ease with him! _Sakura thought. Sakura and Syaoran fell asleep together.

**Morning…**

Sakura woke up but she didn't want to open her eyes yet._ Am I hugging someone? This feels so soft and seems to smell like peonies _Sakura thought. She opened her eyes and by her surprise she was just hugging a pillow not just anyone's pillow but Syaoran's pillow. Sakura threw the pillow to Syaoran's bed "eww…"

She took a shower and got in her usual clothes. She looked at the terrace and saw the gang going to the café. "hey guys please wait for me there!" she screamed. Tomoyo heard Sakura and screamed "okay we'll just stay here!"

Sakura walked to the halls and found Anderson just standing there hanging out by the corner. She past by him and not even acknowledging him. "hey!" he shouted. And pulled Sakura's arm. She shacked her arm so that Anderson would let go. But it didn't worked. "uh… come 'on babe" he said

"excuse me?"

"oh… don't play hard to get"

"eww!"

"aww… come' on"

"I'm sorry I think that you got the wrong girl are you drunk?"

"no and what do you mean?"

"you know Jana she was the girl you were targeting"

"oh… are jealous? Well if you are I'm going to say no"

"no I'm not and common sense!"

He trapped Sakura on the corner of the walls and his arms. His face was so near to Sakura's.

"pucker up princess" he said.

"ever heard of tooth brush and tooth paste?" she said.

"I heard mint sprays" he said and sprayed some in his mouth.

"AHHHH!" she shouted.

He was about to kiss Sakura but…

"let go of her!" someone shouted.

"Li!" she said

"I'm not scared of you Li Syaoran" Anderson said

"really?" another voice said

"Eriol?"

"Hiiragizawa?"

Anderson ran away like a girl _again_.

_Ireally think he's a gay _Sakura and Syaoran thought in unison.

"are you okay Sakura?" Eriol asked

"yeah" she answered

"yeah right, I can really say that you can't handle Anderson" Syaoran said

"yes I can!" Sakura said defensively

"'oh' really? _Ah…_ that shout really say _I can't handle this anymore!_" Syaoran mimicked the shout of Sakura and he made his voice so squeaky when he explained Sakura's shout.

"big meanie!" Sakura muttered

* * *

hehe… sorry I took this so long but this chapter is long!

Please review or maybe advices yes! Advices please help!

Disclaimer: I don't own clamp I don't own ccs I don't own any main characters

oh yeah we have our long test comig this week so my mom really didn't allowed me to use the computerthat much sorry and my birthdayis coming up soon hahaha!


	6. stupid spin the bottle er pencil!

**I will never believe you**

Chapter 6

"big meanie" Sakura muttered

They walked to the café together.

"I'll treat!" Tomoyo said

"oh yeah speaking of treats-"

"shut your mouth Yamazaki!" Chiharu cut Takashi and covered his mouth.

"okay Li, Eriol, Naoko and I will have pancakes" Sakura said.

"Yamazaki, Meiling and I will have waffles" Chiharu said

"okay I'll get waffles too, so that means four pancakes and four waffles!" Tomoyo explained.

Tomoyo walked to the cashier. The other sat at the table by the window. Sakura was staring at the window and not paying attention to the others. "hello earth to Sakura! Anybody in there" Naoko said

"huh? what?" Sakura said

"well, we were playing spin the bottle er… pencil and it pointed to Syaoran then he said truth then we asked him who's his crush and he said it was you" Meiling explained

"yeah right like it true! And I would never believe him again ever, even if he says it's true! Never ever!" Sakura shouted and walked away well actually ran away. Syaoran ran up to her. "I wasn't joking that's why they said it was true because I choose truth" Syaoran said

"oh, yeah! Well I know you'll just break my heart again!" Sakura said emphasizing the _again_.

Sakura walked back to the café and sat on her chair then ate her pancake.

The whole trip past by Sakura and Syaoran didn't had a descent conversation since then.

**After one week past by…**

"people the play will be tomorrow and I would want to congratulate you all especially Ms. Kinomoto and Mr. Li well done!" Mr. Saki said. The auditorium was full a hoots and yeheys. "all of you may go please remember everything you have to remember" Mr. Saki said.

**Next day…**

It was the day of the big play. "now our big final 'the Princess and the Prince' played by our very own Ms. Sakura Kinomoto and Mr. Syaoran Li" Ms. Jamie announced.

" the princess and the prince. Once there was a princess named Anne of the Kingdom of sapphires and a prince named James of the Kingdom of gems. They're in a search for the _purple diamond _which gives you total control. One day princess Anne and Prince James was looking around the forest for the stone" Naoko narrated

"I can see the flash of the stone" Sakura said

"but you'll never get your hand on it" Syaoran said.

" I got it !" Sakura said.

"one night the King of all stones had a masquerade party every one is allowed to go but not prisoners." Naoko said.

Syaoran was walking around the stage and walked to Sakura. "may I please have this dance" Syaoran said

"oh no! I don't really remember how to dance at all" Sakura said

"but I don't too but please may I have this dance with you" Syaoran said

"my pleasure" Sakura stood up and took Syaoran's arm. They danced so gracefully until the curtains blocked them. They went in the back stage. The curtains opened then walked in Syaoran he was walking around the stage until a purple light signaled him to get the half of the _purple stone_. He went to the other end of the stage and went back stage again then the curtains closed.

" the two fell in love to each other, not knowing they are the rival they hated. One day Princess Anne was walking around the garden of stones" Naoko narrated.

"my lovely princess" Syaoran said

"excuse me?" Sakura said.

" you're the one I danced with at the ball" Syaoran said

" no you're not" Sakura said

"yes I still remember you I can imagine you wearing this mask" Syaoran said

"that's my mask but still I don't believe you!" Sakura said

" please do because I love you" Syaoran said

" I wont because I'll end up being a slave and you… you will get **my** stone" Sakura said

"oh, really but does the stone worked" Syaoran said

" uh, well no why?" Sakura said

"because I have a piece of it" Syaoran said

"a thunder flashed and the witch of the elves came and grabbed Princess Anne" Naoko said

"ah.. help" Sakura said

"whahahahaha I got the princess and no one can stop me! Mwahahahahaha!" Meiling said.

"as soon as the witch of elves got out of sight the prince. he got his golden sword and shinning shield and went to the witch's cave as fast as he can" Naoko narrated.

"where's the princess" Syaoran said

"what princess?"

"Princess Anne"

"oh that princess she's over there in a deep slumber"

"what did you do to her!"

"only true love's kiss will bring her back to life and she would be willing to give the _purple stone_ to the person she really like"

"but I thought you will get the stone?"

"I tried but she just wouldn't let go"

"the witch flew away and the prince kissed the princess with hope and courage" Naoko narrated

The way that Syaoran kissed Sakura was wasn't acting it was really and passionate but Sakura only thought he was doing it like he wants to make it realistic.

"prince my prince please never leave my life ever again" Sakura said.

"I will never" Syaoran said

"they got married and Princess Anne gave the stone to Prince James with trust and lived happily ever after" Naoko narrated.

They clapped and some shouted requests.

**After their exams which means last day of school (dismissal)…**

"do you know why Li is absent today" Sakura asked

"don't you know? Li is going back to Hong Kong at exactly 5:00pm today" Tomoyo said

"what? Tomoyo may you please give me a ride to the airport?" Sakura asked

"yes, well come'on lets go!" Tomoyo said and they hopped in the limo. "airport please" Tomoyo said to her driver.

They arrived at the airport at 4:58 Sakura ran to the costumer's service person "where's Li Syaoran's plane?" Sakura asked "just there" the person pointed. Sakura ran to the place where the person pointed.

"excuse me miss" the security said

"Yukito! please let me in" Sakura said

"Sakura!"

And Yukito let Sakura in. It was too late the plane flew away. "no!" Sakura said

"it's okay" a man said and hugged Sakura

* * *

now, now I'm starting chapter 7 and you might brake your heart it's really gonna make you cry. It's so cool when you can copy anime character voices I can copy:

Sakura (ccs)

Meiling

Princess Tutu

and Princess Comet's voices.

Hahahahaha my birthday is this week! March 1! And for my gift I at least want 5 reviews or more on advices though. Review!

Disclaimer: don't own- clamp

-ccs

-any main characters


	7. no chance

**I will never believe you**

Chapter 7

* * *

"it's okay" a man said and hugged Sakura 

Sakura looked up and saw the man "Touya!" Sakura said

"yeah, it's okay and the brat wants me to give this to you," Touya said and he wiped Sakura's tears away "and I promise you when I see that brat again I'll make sure that he'll never gonna see the daylight ever again" he continued

"but that's just mean!"

"just like what he did to you it's just plain mean"

Sakura smiled and got the letter that Touya said that is from Syaoran. She ran to Tomoyo's limo and hopped in. Sakura was just silent and so did Tomoyo. They stopped at Sakura's house "bye Tomoyo thanks for the ride see'ya tomorrow!" Sakura said and went in the house. She ran in her room then locked her door. She sat at her desk and turned on the lamp. She opened the envelope and unfolded the green paper that smells like peonies inside it.

It read:

_Sakura,_

_I'm going back to Hong Kong and meet my new bride._

_I wish I could be the one, the one who could give you love, the kind of love you really need. I wish I could say to you "that I'll always stay with you". But you need someone willing to give their heart and soul to you._

_I know I'd only hurt you. I know I'd only make you cry. I'm not the one you need._

_I hope someday you can find someway to understand, I'm only doing this for you. I don't really want to go but deep in my heart I know this is the kindest thing to do._

_You'll find someone who'll be the one that I could never be. Who'll give you something better than the love you find in me. I could say that I'll be all you need but that would be a crime._

_Leaving someone when you love someone is the hardest thing to do, when you love someone as much as I love you. I don't want to leave you, Sakura it hurts me up inside. _

_I love you, Sakura, goodbye._

_-Li Syaoran_

After Sakura read the letter she felt something wet on her cheeks it was tears! She slid the letter in her drawer. "hey!" a squeaky voice said. Sakura opened the drawer and found Kero. "mind if I read it?" he asked

"yeah whatever"

Sakura slipped into her pajamas and lay on her bed. _I wonder if the song he made me sing is connected?_ (AN: same ground chap.) Sakura thought. She fell asleep, sound asleep. She's having a dream…

_She was running away from something but she didn't know until something shot her back. She fell on the ground "Sakura!_ _Sakura! Please don't leave me!" a man with familiar voice shouted._

End of the dream.

"Sakura! Sakura!" someone screamed. Sakura fluttered her eyes and saw Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo what the heck are you doing here? In my room?"

"Touya said that I can come in your room and wow your room is so organized!"

"so"

"we're going to the amusement park remember and look at the time"

"oh yeah wait a minute!"

"oh Sakura your clothes" Tomoyo handed a bag to Sakura

**After a few minutes…**

Sakura went in the room. Tomoyo's eyes have stars in them and Sakura blushed.

"I'll get my hair fixed" Sakura said. After that Sakura got her bag and went outside with Tomoyo. They hopped in Tomoyo's limo. They finally got to the amusement park. They got out of the car and saw Meiling and the others. "Rika! Long time no see!" Sakura said and hugged Rika.

"oh I saw your play it was so cool and you and Li was such a good pair but sad thing is that he's going to Hong Kong" Rika said

"huh? Yeah too bad"

They went to the farris wheel first "okay let's have partners Yamazaki and I, Eriol and Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling, Naoko and Rika" Chiharu said. They went in by partners.

**Tomoyo and Meiling…**

"oh so bad Li is going back to China" Tomoyo started

"yeah and by the way did he said to you and Sakura he's getting married?" Meiling asked

"no"

"well so sad I thought Sakura and him are going to forever"

"yeah, but I guess it never happened"

"although he said he loves Sakura,"

"but never believes him"

"so sad" they said in unison

**Eriol and Sakura…**

"I remember my old house" Eriol said

"oh yeah your house was standing here before"

"yup!"

"although I think your new house is better"

"oh yeah remember the Void Card?"

"yes" tears starting to fall from Sakura's eyes

"why are you crying? Is about what I said?"

"huh? no!"

"ah, it's about Syaoran huh?"

"what? no!"

"okay just stop crying or they might say I hurt you"

"okay" she got her handkerchief and wiped her tears.

The ride was over they all decided to get some ice cream. "I'll treat!" Rika said "orders please" the waiter said

"Touya!" Sakura said

"orders please" Touya said

"chocolate" Takashi said

"strawberry" Sakura said

"mint with chocolate chips" Rika said

"vanilla" Meiling said

"wait a minute you're the brat's cousin I thought you're going to Hong Kong with him?" Touya said

"no" Meiling simply said

"rocky road" Chiharu said

"mango" Naoko said

"bubblegum" Tomoyo said

"anything else?" Touya asked

"bottled water for each of us" Rika said.

They finished eating their ice creams and tried every ride there.

**After a few months…**

Sakura took a test on management that day. "how did it go?" Tomoyo asked.

"great! well except for the math part but it's okay" Sakura said

"when will they post the people who pass?"

"maybe next week or so?"

"want to eat somewhere?"

"no thanks but I'll really appreciate that you'll take me home"

"sure why not"

They hopped in Tomoyo's limo. They were always for now silent about things. They finally got to Sakura's house.

"thanks Tomoyo!"

"see ya'"

She ran to her house and got in. She went to her room.

* * *

ha! i know all of you are mad because syaoran didn't return for his one and only love.i know that the letter was quite cheap well what do you expect! well my classmate expect that Syaoran was the one who was hugging Sakura but noN-O:slouch:walking to a dark corner:keeping away from peepz:sitting:crying:weeping: 

**disclaimer:** i dont own clamp: i don't own ccs:

P.S.

exams so hard! but on thursday afternoon promise that i'll continue to type this story!


	8. read the important note!

**I will never believe you again**

chapter 8

* * *

**important:** please please read the author's notes. Thanks!

* * *

**after a week...**

Sakura was looking for her entrance number in the walls of the campus. _'oh maybe I didn't passed'_ she thought. "Sakura! Sakura!" Sakura turned around and saw Tomoyo and Eriol rund towards her. "hey what's up?" she asked.

"Sakura you passed!" Eriol said

"I did?" Sakura asked

"yes you did!" Tomoyo screamed not minding the people surrounding her.

"how did you know?"

"well we asked there by the service office if you passed"

"so?"

"your name is installed alreadyin their computer so that means you passed!" Tomoyo explained

"yes!"

"and you know what Chiharu and Yamazaki passed too." Eriol said

"but how did you knew that they're trying to passed in this college?"Sakura asked

Eriol and Tomoyo pointed some where near the benches. It was Chiharu trying to kills Yamazaki.

"I passed because i'm smart!" Yamazaki said

"Well maybe you passed the lair's test liar!" Chiharu screamed

"well you're just jealous!"

" no I'm not 'cuz I passed too"

"what? the liar's test?"

"arg... you baka!"

"hey Chiharu, hi Yamazaki!"

They turned around to see who called them.

"hello Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol" Chiharu said

"greetings!" Takashi said.

"oh yeah I heard from Eriol that you two passed" Sakura said

"yeah and you too" Yamazaki said

"yeah"

"well we have to go!" Yamazaki said

They (chiharu and yamazaki) skipped to the gate of the campus. Eriol gather up Sakura and Tomoyo. "I think they're going on a date" he said. Sakura and Tomoyo giggled their hearts out.

Sakura was left alone going to her house Tomoyo and Eriol are going out and none of them had a heaert to bring Sakura home. "school is starting on Monday I better get ready" she told her self.

**next day (Saturday)**

_/ring... ring... ring/_

Sakura got up and turned off the alarm clock _'stupid alarm clock!'_ she thought. She got her clothes and went to the bath room. After a few minutes Sakura got her bag and opened it. She looked for her brush. _'where the heck would that brush be?'_ and that was all in her mind. She looked every where in her room but no brush can be seen. She went downstairs and found her comb on the table and a sticky note was sticked on it.

_you dropped your brush in front of my door kaijju! I practically slpped darm you! _

She scrunch the paper "baka" she whispered. Then she threw the paper in tha trash bin. She tied her hair in a neat pony tail and she startedto eat her breakfast.

She walked to the book store and went in. She looked for all of her textbooks and other basic school materials. She payed for needs and walked straight back home. Suddenly she bumped on something more or less some one. "gomen! gomen!" She said

"oh it's alright half of it was my fault" the sound oh the voice seems chinese but she really couldn't tell if it was a male or a female.

Sakura looked up and it was a...

* * *

oh no another cliff hanger! well what do think hm... it maybe a boy or a girl so... hehehe lol! well if you're mad well sorry you just have to deal with it and any ways I'm starting the next chapter 

disclaimer: i dont own ccs, clamp does... although i wish i could even just one character.


	9. oh well maybe nextime

**I will never believe you again**

chapter 9

* * *

Sakura looked up and it was a lady. 

"are you okay I'll just help you with your shopping bags" she said

"uh.. no, no thank you!" Sakura said while waving her arms

"it okay I was just strolling around and hoping to find a friend"

"uh okay well here you go" Sakura handed her the lightest bag.

They both walked to Sakura's house

"oh what's your name?" Sakura asked

"oh my name is Li Jian how about you?"

"my name is Sakura Kinomoto" she paused "do you know Li Syaoran"

"Li Syaoran, Syaoran... Oh! Xiao Lang"

"oh you know him?"

"yeah-"

"you're his wife!"

"what Syaoran has a wife!"

"oh so you're not his wife"

"he's so mean he said that I should be the one who'll marry first"

"so if you're not his wife then who are you?"

"I'm Syaoran's cousin"

"oh..." Sakura paused and looked at her watch "hoee! I better get going I have a meeting so thanks"

Sakura got the bags from Jian's hand and ran while saying good byes.

Sakura ran to her house and put her shopping in her room. She locked the door and quickly ran to her destination 'cat's eye cafe'. Sakura finally reached her destination. "Tomoyo!" she shouted

Everyone else look atSakura "hi Sakura" Tomoyo said. Sakura sat on thechair next Meiling (A/N: remember Meiling didn't go with Syaoran).

"Sakura?"some one said

"Jian?" Sakura said

"I never expect to see you this fast"

"yeah me too"

"excuse me may I please get your orders?" a sweet looking lady approched them.

"oh yes oh course!" Eriol said

"I'll take Chocolate cake and a cup of cocoa" Jian said (A/N: trivia : do you know that Jian means Justine hehe)

_'Jian act like Syaoran'_ Sakura thought "how about you miss?" the lady asked

"oh maybe a Strwaberry cake and a cup of tea" Sakura said

"I'll have that too!" Tomoyo said

"I'll get Bluebery cheese cake and a bottled water" Yamazaki said

"I'll get a creampuff and an orange juice" Naoko and Chiharu said then they glared at each other.

"I'll get a rainbow cup cake and an iced tea" Rika said

"I'll geta chocolate cupcake and water please" Eriol said

"okay is that all?" the lady asked then allof them nodded. The lady left.

"so Sakura I heard that you and Syaoran had a play together" Jiansaid

_flashback:_

_Sakura and Syaoran was in the play 'sleeping beauty'. Sakura was about to kiss Syaoran and seeing him blushing so madly... then the dark card came in..._

_It was the spring festival Sakura was there with Syaoranin their play. But the problem is the Void card came._

_And the 'the princess and the prince' play (A/N: remember chap. 6)_

_Syaoran was walking around the stage and walked to Sakura. "may I please have this dance" Syaoran said_

_"oh no! I don't really remember how to dance at all" Sakura said_

_"but I don't too but please may I have this dance with you" Syaoran said_

_"my pleasure" Sakura stood up and took Syaoran's arm. _

_end of flashback_

"hello earth to Sakura"Naoko said while waving her hand infront of Sakura's face.

"oh cut it out" Sakura said and push Naoko's hand away from her.

They ate in silence until...

* * *

hey! soree short chapters. hehehehe. please reveiw or i will not update!

disclaimer: i dont own ccs, i dont own cat's eye cafe (tsubasa chornicles) clamp does.


	10. package for you

**I will never believe you again**

chapter 10

* * *

until... 

A boy with messy chocolate brownhair went in "Sakura!" the boy said. Sakura and the others turn their head to see who was that.

"Xiao Lang!" Jian screamed. She hugged Syaoran so tight that he cant breath much.

"get off me Jian" he said and roughly pushed her off.

Syaoran walked to Sakura and grabbed her arm and drag her. He dragged her to a dark place. She was trapped in his arms.

"I waited so long and i can't take it any longer." he said

"huh?"

"I wanted to show you that..."

He quickly kissed Sakura on the lips. Tears can be seem in Sakura's eyes. Syaoran release her from the kiss and said " I love you".

"L-l-i-i Li-"

"I know you'll never believe me but I do"

"but that's not the thing cause you have a wife remember?"

"no i don't the elders gave another chance"

"oh! then i think i can say this now"

"huh?"

"Syaoran I think I love you!"

Syaoran felt happy "really!" he asked and she nodded. He kissed her agian and she kissed back.

Coming out of no where "kawaii!" a voice said sounds more like Tomoyo.

After a month laterSakura and Syaoran married and lives happily ever after!

* * *

a/n: so you think this is the real story? well it's not! lol! because do you want this story to end so soon? well i guess not. look at those priceless faces!lol! now under this author's note is the real plot! lol!

* * *

until... 

the lady that was there a while ago was there waiting for them to get ready. They all gottheir napkins and placed it ontheir laps.They recieved their food and drinks one by one. Sakura ate silently Tomoyo was too cause she was worried about Sakura. "uh," Sakura started, all of them looked at her "I have to start dinner so I better get going"

"okay" Chiharu and Naoko said in unison then glared at each other

"sure" the rest of them said

"Sakura I'll go with you" Tomoyo said

"are you sure that Eriol wouldn't mind?"Sakura asked

"yes, right Eriol?"

"yeah" Eriol said

"see" Tomoyo said

"what a less protective boy friend" Sakura muttered. Tomoyo and Eriol both sweat dropped.

So, Sakura and Tomoyo walked to Sakura's house. "do see any thing so weird with that Jian?" Tomoyo asked

"well she acts more like Li than Meiling" Sakura answered

Tomoyo giggled "well maybe"

They giggled their way to Sakura's house. They went in the house and Kero greeted them.

"hey did you ate anything sweet?" Kero asked

"well uh... hehehe... yeah" Sakura said

"you didn't save some for me!" he said

"oh, KeroI saved some for you" Tomoyo said

"oh...! hehehehehehehe sweets hehehehehehehehe" Kero said.

Sakura just stood there sweatdropping. Kero ate the candies in just a minute.

Sakura and Tomoyo went to the kitchen and put on aprons.

"well what can I do to help?" Tomoyo asked

"uhh... maybe chop some of the beef into cudes"

"okay" then Sakura gave the slicing board with the meat then Tomoyo got the knife with her. They began to do the things they have to do before they cook the Kinomoto's supper. "Tomoyo?" Sakura started

"what?"

"may you eat supper with us tonight?"

"uh.. sure!"

"yay!"

_/ding dong/_

The door bell rang and Sakura answered the door.

"is Ms. Kinomoto here?" the mailman said

"yes that's me!"

"a package for you please sign here"

"okay"

She grabbed the package and grab the pen and signed the paper. the mailman went away. She placed the package on the table of the living room. Tomoyo went to the living room to see Sakura.

"Sakura what does the card says?" Tomoyo asked

"'to mo lovely cherry blossoms from..."

* * *

hehehehehehe soree for it was so short. hmph...

well i have something else here

**sitting in the dark, on the floor, by the corner.**

sitting in the dark

on the floor

by the corner

extremely bored

bored

bore

:hearing bored echoes:

extremely sleepy

sleepy

sleep

: hearing a lullaby:

extremely annoyed

annoyed

annoy

:hearing annoying echoes:

extremely loud

loud

loud

: hearing loud echoes:

extremely bored...

ican see the light

i'll just go to the dark instead

:hearing shouts of 'kenny has been killed':

i can see lasers

i'll just get my own

i can see barbie enjoying with ken

i'll pull their heads off that's all i can do with benefit.

i can see people enjoying with technology.

sitting being so lonely

sitting in the dark

room filled with silence

lonely

loner

all alone in the dark

hearing nothing

seeing nothing

a light flashed

i'll try to stay away

a hand grabbed me

a man pulled me to the light

struggling, squirming

"you'll be okay, stay with me"

his voice filled with loneliness

"i dont want to"

my voice filled with annoyance

"stay"

the man was mad

he doesnt know what he's talking about

i blinked

in a split second he vanished

happy

happy?

nah...

walking back to the darkness

staying away from the light

no one would disturb me

no one would be heard of technology

as i sat on the floor

by the corner

tears

tears?

yes, tears

came flowing down my eyes

a figure sat beside me

it was a boy filled with...

boredom...

sleepiness...

annoyance...

loud.

he said hello with a sad voice

i didnt answer back

"what the heck? i said hello!"

he was as mad as the man

maybe a relative

"whatever"

was all i can say

he grabbed my hand

my tears flowed down faster

faster

and faster

"lonely" we said in unison

we sat in the darkness together

on the floor

by the corner

we became best friend

we stayed there until it was our bedtime

we said emotionless good byes and good nights.

"until tomorrow"

he said

"yeah"

i replied

every day in my life i was in darkness

enjoying

enjoying?

nah...

i lived my life in darkness

when my first best friend left me

and never returned

she died in darkness

never ever will return to me

i sat in the dark

on the floor

by the corner

a hello flew by my ears

it was the boy

my heart felt bad

my heart finally stopped

my last breath was only a goodbye

to my new and last friend.

he cried

then he sat in the darkness

on the floor

and by the corner

he wept.

hehehe well I'll update soon...

disclaimer: i dont own ccs or the characters, clamp does

dedicated to: racquel (hi!) and candee (keep updating!)


	11. this can't be happening!

**I will never believe you again**

chapter 11

* * *

"to my lovely cherry blossoms from..." Sakura read the card 

"oh give me that" Tomoyo said as she snatched the card from Sakura. "let's see to my lovely cherry blossoms from Li Syaoran"

"yeah right..." Sakura's voice was filled with disbelief

"yes right you can't even understang his writting even in japanese!"

"hmph..."

"let's open it!"

"there might be a bomb in there"

"oh don't be silly!"with that Tomoyo snatched the package from Sakura and ripped the tape off. She opened the box and saw a small teddy bear that was two times the size of Kero, it was pink with a green bow, on the chest the was a cloth stitched it read _'hug me'. _Tomoyo hugged the bear and in an instant Syaoran's voice can be heard. They didn't know what he said it was kind of blurry. Sakura snatched the bear from Tomoyo, instead of hugging it she pressed the cloth. _'I miss you Sakura'_ his voice came out of the bear. Sakura placed it on the table and shouted "baka!"

Tomoyo giggled and looked at the other stuff Syaoran sent. She saw her name in one of the items he sent. She grabbed it and it was a box. She looked inside and saw a digital camera! and not all of that it was what she was dreaming of getting but she heard it was only available in China. Sakura look at Tomoyo who has a starry eyes once again.

"atleast he has a heart to give Tomoyo something" she said

"right" rolling her eyes

Sakura went to the kitchen smelling the soup they were making smelling that it was already cooked. Sakura was walking to the kitchen. She looked at the pot and stir the soup. She turned the stove off. She got the plates, spoons, forks, place matsand glasses. She placedit on the table. She went to the living room where Tomoyo and the darn package are.

"Sakura..." Tomoyo said and gave Sakura a box.

"what the heck is this?"

"from Li"

Sakura opened the box and saw a calculator.

"darn you Li!"

Tomoyo giggled "you should've expected that" and continued to giggle.

_/ding dong/_

Sakura went to answer the door. _'I hope it's not another darn package'_ she thought. She opened the door and she was glad it' was not a darn package but Touya and her dad.

"hey kaijuu is the dinner ready?" Touya asked

"I'm not a kaijuu! more or less maybe you're the kaijuu! and yes the dinner is ready" Sakura said in a moody way.

Sakura tried to step on Touya's foot but she slipped because Touya moves his foot.

"better get used to it kaijuu!"

"grrr..."

"oh no the monster's going to explode!"

"I'm going to get you next time" Sakura said while getting up.

Sakura and Tomoyo went to the kitchen and started putting the soup in bowls and the meat they cooked earlier was on each of the plates. Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya, and Fujitaka ate their dinner.

Sakura and Tomoyo said good byes and good lucks for their school will be starting tomorrow and they're not even classmates or schoolmates.

**Next morning...**

_/ring/ring/ring/_

"hoe!" Sakura looked at her pink alarm clock. It haven't changed a bit only when it's out of batteries. Sakura quickly ran in the bathroom with her clothes and her towel.

After awhile she went back to her room and put her school stuff in her bag. She ran to the kitchen and only saw her dad.

"hey dad where's onii-chan?" she asked

"I think he already gone" he answered

"oh really"

"okay let's eat!" he said as he gave Sakura her breakfast and sat down on his chair.

**Campus: cashier**

"okay! here you go your destination is here" the cashier said

"uhm... wait that means the teachers will be the one going in and out the classroom than the class" Sakura asked

"exactly!"

"thank goodness, and thanks"

"good luck"

Sakura read the paper given to her. It read _S. Kinomoto room 1033_. She looked at the doors and finally she found the door. Something stuck on it. It read:

_To all the students of room 1033 your names are stuck on you chairs. So please no changing of chairs so we can be organized._

_thank you_

Sakura opened the door she only found the chairs are like in different level. She walked down the stairs and started to find her name on one of the chairs. And at last she found her seat.

There was someone beside her. The person look like a boy because of what he's wearing. She sat on her seat. The person looks like he's sleeping because his head is rested on his arms on the table. Sakura tapped his shoulder. The head peeked on the left side direction. And, and, wait she knows that person! '_oh no! the horror!'_ Sakura thought.

* * *

A/N: hihih soree for I'm so like don't know how to make this fic oh well... hmph... now please i want atleast 10 reviews even anonymous reviews just review me! (i'm hopeless aren't i?) hmph... just 10 please... or even requests or flames or if ever ihave corrections please tell me! oh, yeah soree for the thing in the last chap it was only a composition...

discaimer: i dont own ccs clamp does...


	12. friend or not?

**I will never believe you**

Chapter 12

* * *

The head peeked on the left side direction. And, and, wait she knows that person! '_oh no! the horror!'_ Sakura thought. 

"no!" Sakura screamed

"please keep it down" a girl that sat infront of Sakura with brown eyes ,black, layered, shoulder lenght hair said with a smile that can brighten up a gloomy day said.

"oh I'm sorry" Sakura said

"Fujiwara-san!" Syaoran said

"Li-san!" the girl said

"you two know each other?" Sakura said

"yeah" they said in unison

"oh yeah my name is Miharu Fujiwara but you may call me Miharu cause you seem nicer than Li-san"

"my name is Sakura Kinomoto and you can call me Sakura" Sakura paused "so when did you two met?"

"hm... well we were classmates when we were second and third grade!" Miharu explained

"so why are you two in last name basis?" Sakura asked

"cause he made me fail in my test for track and field and then my mom got mad at me for not getting in the team!" Miharu said

"oh yeah I remember that! you were so funny when you tripped" Syaoran said. Miharu and Sakura just glared at him.

Sakura realized Miharu was holding a book so she asked "what is that book for?"

"oh this it's just an old text book from my sister" Miharu said

"Miharu!" a boy with blonde hair, and hazel eyes ran to Miharu

"Makoto!" Miharu said and hide under the desk.

The boy name Makoto ran to Miharu and hugged her tightly while he rubbed his cheeks againsts hers.

"go to your seat Makoto!" Miharu said. Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped.

"who the heck was that?" Syaoran asked

"oh that guy he's Makoto Ishimaru" Miharu explained

"Good morning class" the teacher said while he was walking down the stairs.

"good morning sensai!" the class said

"oh my she's pretty" Sakura whispered

Miharu turned back "are serious?"

Sakura nodded

"well as pretty as 'she' is our teacher is a guy" Miharu said

"wha? you're joking"

"no"

"eww..."

The teacher finally got to the board. "I'm Mr. Takumi Chiba" he said while writing down his name on the board.

A girl more like a slut raised her hand. "yes?" Mr. Chiba said

"sr. no offence but you look more like a woman to me" the girl said

"well many of the faculty even outsiders tells me how beautiful I am but what the problem in that? ms...?"

"my name is Chiaki Hasegawa and nothing there no problem in that" Chiaki said and sat down.

"well okay... since this is the first day of school let's do this 'getting to know you project'" Mr. Chiba said

The room was filled with whines and groans. "now class I want that on Wednesday" Mr. Chiba added.

Lunch...

Miharu, Makoto, Sakura, and Syaoran were all sitting and eating quietly on one of the the tables in the canteen. Until a girl went to them "hello my name isMichiyoNakashima may I please sit with you guys?" the girl asked.

"Michiyo!" Makoto said

"oh I didn't noticed you were there Makoto"

"you know her?" the rest said in unison

"yeah she sits at the back of me" Makoto said (A/N: do you get what I mean?)

"oh okay you can sit here!" Syaoran said and moved alittle closer to Sakura so Michiyo can sit.

"oh yeah let me introduce my friends!" Makoto said

"this is Sakura Kinomoto next to her is Li Syaoran he's chinese and here beside me is Miharu Fujiwara!" Makoto introduced them while pointing at them one by one

Michiyo's P.O.V.

Ahahahahaha! at last mission no.1 completed I better tell Ms. Hasegawa (Chiaki) soon!

* * *

A/N: oh no! anyways... hmph oh well I didn't have any 10 reveiws but any ways... please read my other fanfic 'Did you justsaid I love you?' please? any ways now only 5 reveiws or else! 

Disclaimer: I dont own any ccs characters clamp does

review! any kinds please! even things just not those kawaii! please ... requests, advice, complains, flames, or anonymous! please review!


End file.
